thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man
Spider-Man, real name Peter Parker, is a young man who gained his spider-like powers after being bitten from a genetically-altered spider. Throughout his career as Spider-Man, he has made new enemies and powerful allies, and eventually becoming an official extended member of the Justice League. History Early life Peter Parker was orphaned at a very young age when his parents died in a plane crash. He went to live with his uncle and aunt, Ben and May Parker, in Queens, New York. Parker was extremely bright and became a gifted student at Midtown High School, where he befriends Harry Osborn and Mary Jane Watson. Parker's shyness and scholastic interest often made him a social outcast, which earned him to be mocked and taunted by school bully Flash Thompson. Becoming Spider-Man While attending a school field trip at OsCorp, Peter was bitten by a spider that had been exposed to the Oz-Formula. Making his way home afterwards, Peter discovered he had somehow gained incredible strength, agility, and the ability to cling to walls; spider-like traits that he immediately associated with the spider bite. Initially seeking to capitalize on his new abilities, he dons a costume and became known as "Spider-Man". However, Peter failed to act to stop an escaping thief, claiming that it was not his responsibility. Peter forgot the incident as his fame rose, but one night he returned home to find his Uncle Ben had been murdered by a burglar. Peter soon captured the burglar, but only to discover it was the same thief he had allowed to escape earlier. Filled with remorse, he realized that with power comes great responsibility. Taking on Great Responsibility With the death of his uncle, Peter financially struggled to help his aunt and sought work as a freelance newspaper photographer at the Daily Bugle, despite his boss and editor-in-chief, J. Jonah Jameson, who embraced a negative portrayal of Spider-Man in the papers. Later at some point, Peter's dual identity was discovered by Mary Jane, who decided to keep his superhero career a secret and eventually becoming his girlfriend. Early in his career, Spider-Man fought villains including Doctor Octopus, Shocker, Tombstone, Mysterio, Rhino, Scorpion, and Hammerhead. Many of these villains worked for the Kingpin, a powerful crime lord that runs his operations globally and too influential from being convicted to his crimes. Despite the Kingpin's immunity from the hands of justice, Spider-Man remained a constant thorn in his side. Also, Spider-Man had a somewhat romantic relationship with the cat-burglar Black Cat. Even as his roster of enemies continued to swell, Spider-Man would also encounter many individuals with unique abilities and powers and becoming his allies. Among them was Superman. Spider-Man first met Superman while trying to track down Quicksilver, who was on a robbing spree. He gained his and the X-Men's help in stopping Quicksilver and turning him over to the police. Spider-Man was surprised to learn about one of Superman's powers is X-Ray vision and was worried that he would discover his identity through his mask; however, Superman respects his privacy and assuring Spider-Man that he is a true hero no matter what Jonah Jameson viewed him in his newspaper. However, Spider-Man's identity was eventually and accidentally revealed to Superman and the X-Men after their battle with the Friends of Humanity. Spider-Man's fear was put to rest in which Superman revealed his secret identity Clark Kent, who had been Peter's friend and intern at the Daily Bugle, and thus settling a familiar bond between them. When mutants were outed to the public, Spider-Man and other heroes came to the X-Men and Superman's aid in battling the Friends of Humanity. In the aftermath, Peter helped Superman in getting an exclusive, television interview with the Daily Bugle and urging the world for human-mutant coexistence and the establishment of the Justice League. The Big Leagues Spider-Man's life takes a turn when his identity was discovered by the Green Goblin, who confronted him in his alter-ego Norman Osborn, Harry's father. The Goblin coerced Spider-Man into working for him by threatening him over the lives of his loved ones. Without any choice, Spider-Man helped the Goblin in freeing the Sinister Six and was accused for being a villain, in which he gained the ire of Daredevil. However, the Justice League and the X-Men saw through Spider-Man's innocence and planned a counterattack on the Goblin and the Six, which resulted in the capture of the super-criminals along with New York City's notorious crime bosses, and the Green Goblin's memory on Spider-Man's secret identity was erased by the Martian Manhunter. Not only does Spider-Man was exonerated from his crimes, the Justice League realized that Spider-Man needs more help in his crime-fighting activity given his young age and protection for his family and loved ones, granted him team membership in which he honorably accepted. Unfortunately, the capture and exposure of Norman Osborn to the public created a strained relationship between Peter and Harry, whom the latter believed that his father was innocent and framed by the Justice League just to save Spider-Man - in which Harry believed that he was guilty - from the law. During the Kree-Skrull-Shi'ar invasion of Earth, Spider-Man and several other heroes fought the invaders in New York City. When General Zod betrayed Earth's forces, Spider-Man was brutally wounded by Zod and sought medical attention at the Fortress of Solitude while being cared for by Mary Jane. Spider-Man soon recovered and was able to fought alongside the Justice League to seeing Zod's defeat. Powers and abilities Spider-Man has the ability to cling to walls, superhuman strength, a sixth sense ("spider-sense") that alerts him to danger, perfect balance and equilibrium, as well as superhuman speed and agility. Background Information In Marvel Comics, Spider-Man received his powers from being bitten by a radioactive spider. His origins in The Last Son book series is based on his incarnation in Ultimate Marvel. Spider-Man is the first Marvel character to become a member of the Justice League. Category:Characters Category:Justice League members Category:Heroes Category:Men